Happy Birthday Chiron
by Ninja Misao
Summary: The day of life has come finally arrived for the beloved centaur, but when he makes him self too busy to celebrate the demi children are determined more then ever to give him a party.


Happy Birthday Chiron

* * *

The sun glisten over the waters that surrounded Camp Half Blood as the birds sailed through the clear blue sky.

The morning started out like any other for Chiron as he galloped along the waters edge with his fellow centaurs. He smiled as he enjoy the breeze brushing across his skin and playing with his hair. It was moments like this that he truly felt at peace.

Once their morning ride was over all the centaurs gathered around Chiron shaking his hand and giving him pats on the back. At first he was confused by this until one of them said two words then it all became clear.

"Happy Birthday." The youngest Centaur said.

Chiron merely nodded, he had forgotten today was his birthday. Being an immortal he rarely gave it any thought any more, but he made sure to be polite and brandish a smile making the young centaur happy.

As the day went on teachers and demi children continued to wish him a happy birthday throughout the camp. Remembering to smile Chiron continued nodding thanking anyone who said it.

Yet as he entered his chambers Chiron let out a huge sigh. With his birthday known though out the camp there would mostly likely be a party. Frankly he really didn't want one. This day only brought back memories of heroes and friends that were either gone, or well pass their prime. Such things are not meant to be remembered on a day like this yet it continued to plague his mind.

Taking a deep breath Chiron shook his head as he set a large stack of papers in front of him. Picking up his pen he took his time and went through each piece. Perhaps this would keep him busy until this day is finally over.

Outside in the camp with smiles spread across their faces the demi children, satyrs and all other mystical beings were helping to setup for the party.

As Percy and Grover were moving the tables in place, Annabeth was right behind them with the table cloths. Moments later the tables were filled with various fruits and vegetables and there was one table filled to the brim with nothing but meat.

"This is looking great I bet Chiron is gonna like this for sure." Grover said.

"I hope so, the last time we did this he didn't even show up. Annabeth replied.

Percy's eyes scanned over the tables at the various foods. He paid attention the chefs who giving each other high fives. His eyes wander over the daughters of Aphrodite who were handling the décor leaving the satyrs to do the hard work. He even spotted the sons of Ares making something out of skulls. The more is eyes wandered the more he saw everyone doing something to make this work. Chiron meant a lot to everyone and that's why he was determined more then ever to make this party happen.

Slipping away from everyone Percy decided it was time to have a chat with the birthday boy.

Back in his chambers Chiron place another piece of paper aside. He looked to the stack and noticed it was almost done. As he set another piece of paper down in front of him his eyes looked to the door when he heard someone knocking.

"Who is it?" Chiron asked.

"It's me sir Percy." The voice replied.

"Oh come on in." Chiron said.

The door opened, Percy nodded to Chiron before sitting down in the chair.

"Keeping busy?" Percy asked.

"Yes paper work must be done, but let me guess your here to take me to my party." Chiron said.

"Yup." Percy replied.

A sigh escaped Chiron's lips as he move toward the window. He looked down to see everyone gathering around the campfire.

"I take it you don't want to go." Percy said.

"You would be correct, the past always creeps in when I think about my birthday. The heroes that have come and gone along with those who have passed on. I know I shouldn't think like that on this day but, I cant help it." Chiron said with a hint of sadness.

Percy stood up and joined Chiron by the window.

"While we do learn from the past sometimes it's best to focus on the here and now. To us you are a great mentor, I bet back then they wanted to show you how much you meant to them." Percy said seriously.

Chiron looked to Percy he never imagine his student would be the one teaching him.

"Come on...let's go." Chiron replied.

Percy smiled as the two of them headed to the door.

"Thank you." Chiron said.

"Don't mention it." Percy replied.


End file.
